pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Beam
Hyper Beam is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Most evolved Pokémon are capable of learning this powerful move. However, while it is extremely powerful, its only downside is that the user is forced to recharge next turn. It is TM15 in every generation yet. Since Generation IV, Hyper Beam has been reclassified as a Special Move. Its Physical counterpart is Giga Impact. Description |A strong beam is launched towards the opponent. After using the attack, the user must rest on the next turn.}} |The user releases a powerful beam towards the opponent. The user must rest on the next turn.}} |A powerful beam that strikes the opponent. The user must wait on the next turn.}} |The user hits the opponent with a powerful beam. In addition, the user must recharge on the next turn.}} Learnset By leveling up / |52|50|55|47|47|47 ( ) 50 ( )|54|STAB='}} / |54|50|50|57|65|65|65|STAB='}} |56|57|51 ( ) 53 ( )|||||STAB='}} |50|57|57|54|61|61|61|STAB='}} |55|65|65|67|75|75|75|STAB='}} / |60|75|75|73|75|75|75|STAB='}} ||55|55|45|45 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} ||70|70|55|55 ( ) 58 ( )|58|58|STAB='}} ||||67|67|67|67|STAB='}} / ||57|57|50|55|55|55|STAB='}} / ||65|65|60|67|67|67|STAB='}} / ||75|75|70|73|73|73}} |||40|71|75|79 ( ) 64|64|STAB='}} |||40|71|75|79 ( ) 64|64|STAB='}} / |||57|57|57 ( ) 49 ( )|49 ( ) 43|43|STAB='}} / |||65|57|57 ( ) 49 ( )|49 ( ) 43|43|STAB='}} / |||62|56|56 ( ) 50 ( )|50|50|STAB='}} / |||77|71|71 ( ) 62 ( )|62 ( ) 60|60|STAB='}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67|STAB='}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67|STAB='}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67|STAB='}} / |||75|65 ( ) 80 ( )|80|80 ( ) 90 ( )|90|STAB='}} |||50|97|97|97 ( ) 73|73|STAB='}} ||||67|68 ( ) 62 ( )|62|62|STAB='}} ||||67|67|67|67|STAB='}} ||||80|80|80|80|STAB='}} |||||57|57|57|STAB='}} |||||65|65|65|STAB='}} |||||72|72|72|STAB='}} / |||||73|73|73|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||57|57|STAB='}} / ||||||63|63|STAB='}} / ||||||88|88|STAB='}} / |||||||73|STAB='}} Gallery Hyper Beam depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |anime1 = Gyarados IL069 Hyper Beam.png By Gyarados (IL069) Fergus Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Fergus' Gyarados Ash Kingler Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Kingler Golduck Hyper Beam.png By Golduck (OI011) Pink Nidoking Hyper Beam.png By Pink Nidoking Luana Alakazam Hyper Beam.png By Luana's Alakazam Drake Dragonite Hyper Beam anime.png By Drake's Dragonite |anime2 = Ursaring JE039 Hyper Beam.png By Ursaring (JE039) Alex Alakazam Hyper Beam.png By Alex Davis' Alakazam Vicious Tyranitar Hyper Beam.png By Vicious' Tyranitar Trinity Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Trinity's Gyarados Lance Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Lance's Gyarados Lance Dragonite Hyper Beam.png By Lance's Dragonite Tyson Fearow Hyper Beam.png By Tyson's Fearow Clair Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Clair's Gyarados Clair Kingdra Hyper Beam.png By Clair's Kingdra Clair Dragonair Hyper Beam.png By Clair's Dragonair Aerodactyl M05 Hyper Beam.png By Aerodactyl (MS005) Tyranitar Hyper Beam.png By Tyranitar (anime) Gary Nidoqueen Hyper Beam.png By Gary's Nidoqueen |anime3 = Rico Tyranitar Hyper Beam.png By Rico's Tyranitar Steven Aggron Hyper Beam.png By Steven's Aggron Butler Dusclops Hyper Beam.png By Butler's Dusclops Flygon M06 Hyper Beam.png By Flygon (MS006) Hansen Ninjask Hyper Beam.png By Hansen's Ninjask Timmy Grimm Dusclops Hyper Beam.png By Timmy Grimm's Dusclops Tabitha Mightyena Hyper Beam.png By Tabitha's Mightyena Team Magma Hyper Beam.png By Team Magma's Mightyena Norman Slaking Hyper Beam.png By Norman's Slaking (anime) Winona Swellow Hyper Beam.png By Winona's Swellow Oscar Nidoking Andi Nidoqueen Hyper Beam.png By Andi's Nidoqueen and Oscar's Nidoking Poncho Ludicolo Hyper Beam.png By Poncho's Ludicolo Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png By Rayquaza (MS007) Marcel Snorlax Hyper Beam.png By Marcel's Snorlax Kyogre Hyper Beam.png By Kyogre (anime) Trainer Scizor Hyper Beam.png By Trainer's Scizor Giant Claydol Hyper Beam.png By Giant Claydol Absol Hyper Beam.png By Absol (AG107) Juan Whiscash Hyper Beam.png By Juan's Whiscash Erica Jynx Hyper Beam.png By Erica's Jynx Robert Claydol Hyper Beam.png By Robert's Claydol Tyson Metagross Hyper Beam.png By Tyson's Metagross Regirock M08 Hyper Beam.png By Regirock (MS008) Registeel M08 Hyper Beam.png By Registeel (MS008) Ash Snorlax Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Snorlax Oak Dragonite Hyper Beam.png By Professor Oak's Dragonite Ash Donphan Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Donphan Butch Aggron Hyper Beam.png By Butch's Aggron Spenser Claydol Hyper Beam.png By Spenser's Claydol Luna Scizor Hyper Beam.png By Luna's Scizor Anabel Metagross Hyper Beam.png By Anabel's Metagross Solidad Slowbro Hyper Beam.png By Solidad's Slowbro Phantom Pinsir Hyper Beam.png By Phantom's Pinsir Kyogre M09 Hyper Beam.png By Kyogre (MS009) |anime4 = Paul Ursaring Hyper Beam.png By Paul's Ursaring Paul Torterra Hyper Beam.png By Paul's Torterra J Salamence Hyper Beam.png By J's Salamence Kenzo Aerodactyl Hyper Beam.png By Dr. Kenzo's Aerodactyl Steelix Hyper Beam.png By Steelix (DP023) Spiritomb Hyper Beam.png By Spiritomb (anime) Hippowdon Hyper Beam.png By Hippowdon (DP065) Sho Raichu Hyper Beam.png By Sho's Raichu Palkia Hyper Beam.png By Palkia (anime) Dialga Hyper Beam.png By Dialga (anime) Baron Alberto Lickilicky Hyper Beam.png By Baron Alberto's Lickilicky J Client Aggron Hyper Beam.png By J's client's Aggron Aaron Drapion Hyper Beam.png By Aaron's Drapion (anime) Jupiter Skuntank Hyper Beam.png By Jupiter's Skuntank (anime) Aggron Hyper Beam.png By Aggron (DP119) Shiny Metagross Hyper Beam.png By Shiny Metagross Barry Empoleon Hyper Beam.png By Barry's Empoleon Poacher Glalie Hyper Beam.png By Poacher's Glalie Ariados Hyper Beam.png By Ariados (DP122) Regigigas Hyper Beam.png By Regigigas (anime) Kato Heracross Hyper Beam.png By Kato's Heracross Ursaring DP143 Hyper Beam.png By Ursaring (DP143) McCann Scizor Hyper Beam.png By McCann's Scizor Mamie Purugly Hyper Beam.png By Mamie's Purugly Ash Heracross Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Heracross |anime5 = Burgh Leavanny Hyper Beam.png By Burgh's Leavanny Team Plasma Liepard Hyper Beam.png By Team Plasma's Liepard (anime) Juanita Golurk White Hyper Beam.png By Juanita's Golurk Landorus Hyper Beam.png By Landorus (anime) Juniper Accelgor Hyper Beam.png By Professor Juniper's Accelgor Bianca Escavalier Hyper Beam.png By Bianca's Escavalier Roxie's Garbodor Hyper Beam.png By Roxie's Garbodor Terrakion Hyper Beam.png By Terrakion (MS015) Hydreigon Hyper Beam.png By Hydreigon (BW091) Trainer Magmortar Hyper Beam.png By Trainer's Magmortar Team Rocket Grunt Rhydon Hyper Beam.png By Team Rocket's Rhydon (anime) Moira Cinccino Hyper Beam.png By Moira's Cinccino Stephan Liepard Hyper Beam.png By Stephan's Liepard Rhoder Haxorus Hyper Beam.png By Rhoder's Haxorus Feraligatr's Hyper Beam.png By Feraligatr (MS016) Persian Hyper Beam.png By Persian (MS016) Exploud Hyper Beam.png By Exploud (BW141) Gyarados BW145 Hyper Beam.png By Gyarados (BW145) |anime6 = Prof. Sycamore Garchomp Hyper Beam.png By Professor Sycamore's Garchomp Yveltal M17 Hyper Beam.png By Yveltal (MS017) Malamar Hyper Beam.png By Malamar (anime) Primal Groudon Hyper Beam.png By Groudon (Mega Evolution Special) Mega Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png By Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) Sycamore Mega Garchomp Hyper Beam.png By Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp Pinsir Hyper Beam.png By Pinsir (anime) Pangoro Hyper Beam.png By Pangoro (XY071) Mantle Krookodile Hyper Beam.png By Mantle's Krookodile Shiny Mega Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png By Rayquaza (MS018) Palkia M18 Hyper Beam.png By Palkia (MS018) Shinobu Liepard Hyper Beam.png By Shinobu's Liepard Lysandre Pyroar Hyper Beam.png By Lysandre's Pyroar Lysandre Mega Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Lysandre's Gyarados |anime7 = Totem Raticate Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by the Alolan Totem Raticate |manga1 = Blue's Golduck Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Blue's Golduck Lance's Aerodactyl Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Aerodactyl Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Dragonite Lance's Dragonair Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Dragonair |manga4 = Cyrus' Weavile Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Cyrus' Weavile Jun's Dragonite Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Jun's Dragonite |other2 = Misty's Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Misty's Gyarados (anime) (In Pokémon Chronicles) Butch's Mightyena Hyper Beam.png By Butch's Mightyena (In Pokémon Chronicles) Silver Salamence Hyper Beam.png By Silver's Salamence (In Pokémon Chronicles) Aerodactyl Hyper Beam.png By Aerodactyl (anime) (In Pokémon Chronicles) Red Snorlax Hyper Beam PO.png By Red's Snorlax (In Pokémon Origins) Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam Generations.png By Lance's Dragonite (In Pokémon Generations) Team Rocket Raticate Hyper Beam.png By Team Rocket's Raticate (Generations) (In Pokémon Generations) Brendan's Mega Rayquaza Hyper Beam PG.png By Brendan's Rayquaza (In Pokémon Generations) Team Plasma Liepard Hyper Beam PG.png By Team Plasma's Liepard (Generations) (In Pokémon Generations) |other3 = Lily's Mismagius Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lily's Mismagius (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) }} Category:Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn Category:Moves with a base power of 150 Category:Generation I TMs Category:Generation II TMs Category:Generation III TMs Category:Generation IV TMs Category:Generation V TMs Category:Generation VI TMs